One Day
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: One shot thingy. SHORT!!!!!!!! Domon lets his thoughts about Rain flow... Plz R&R!!!!!!COMPLETE!!
1. Domon's thoughts

I don't own G Gundam  
  
  
  
One Day   
  
Domon was still in the quyana highlands, trying to figure how that damn   
  
super mode works. He worked himself so much, he decided to take a break. He sat there on a   
  
little rock. He didn't need to check on Rain because he knew she was within the safety of the   
  
Gundam. Domon saw a little stick in the dirt. He grabbed it, and began to play with it in the   
  
dirt. He wrote something, he was shocked at what it was. He had wrote a name. R-A-I-N.   
  
" Why the heck did I write that name?" Domon asked himself as he wiped it away.   
  
He was so used to Rain being there. Taking care of him. Of course, Domon didn't know that yet.   
  
Soon a lot of thoughts of her began to flow in about her.   
  
' One day, Rain, one day. We'll be together.   
  
One day we'll be in each other's arms.   
  
One day, we'll kiss a kiss of true love.   
  
One day we'll get married.   
  
One day live forever in eternity. One day...' Domon thought.   
  
He soon shook the thought out of his head and resumed to his training. 


	2. Rain's thoughts

I don't own Gundam!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Why am I happy about it?  
  
I was so shocked that I got a review for this story!  
  
Thanks domon-and-rain!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well here goes:  
  
Rain's thoughts  
  
An exhausted sigh came from Rain, as she finished with the Gundam. " Where is Domon? Shouldn't  
  
he be here by know?" asked Rain, lookin at the blackening sky.   
  
Now that she was done with the Gundam, there was nothing to do. She sat inside  
  
Shining Gundam. She shivered. " Geeze, it's cold..." Rain commented to herself.   
  
She climbed out of the Gundam, and tried to make a fire to warm herself. She saw Domon  
  
do it millions of times, but she still didn't get the hang of it. Domon wasn't quite   
  
the hands-on teacher. She continued to fiddle with the stick and rock. " Where's a good 'ol  
  
liter when you need one." Rain complained. She suddenly felt a little colder.   
  
Too cold, to fast. Rain turned around, and realized that she was in the shadow of Domon.  
  
" What are you doing?" he asked, idiotically. Wasn't it obvious? She was bent down, with   
  
a rock and a stick in her hand. Disregarding Domon's stupid question she answered,   
  
" Tring to start a fire." " That's not how you do it." he said, kneeling beside her.   
  
Sweat dripped off of forehead. He has been working himself too much. He needed sleep, he had   
  
bags under his eyes. Rain felt sorry for him. Domon snatched the rock and stick from Rain's   
  
hand. She knew he didn't do it on purpose, because he said something that was incoherent. She   
  
caught the "s" sound, but that was it. Within a 45 minutes, Domon got a small, but steady fire going.   
  
Domon then put his back on a nearby tree, and began to drift asleep. Rain wanted to ask him,   
  
if he wanted something to eat, but she did not want to wake him from his much needed sleep.   
  
" Domon..." Rain said out loud. ' Why did I say his name?!' Rain put a hand on her mouth.   
  
' I hope he didn't hear me.' Rain said, as a blush began to builed up. Soon, the words   
  
' What are you doing?' echoed through her head. And Rain started asking herself some things.   
  
' Was he tring to talk to me? No, that can't be, Domon is the socialist.' Rain stopped thinking  
  
about that, and her mind went to another part of the 'conversation'. 'Did he say, sorry? To   
  
me? Well, so what if he did? Why should I care?' Rain said blushingagain. The flame grew, and   
  
Rain's back was against a tree that was right across Domon. She looked at the hansome sleeping   
  
face. " Domon..." Rain let the name slip again. ' Why do I keep saying his name?!' The fire   
  
crakeled, and a huge gust of wind blew. She saw Domon cringe at the sudden chilliness, that   
  
the gust left behind. Rain went inside the little supply tent,and got out a blancket. She threw  
  
it over Domon, and he smiled, just a bit. Rain was happy even thought his smile was slight.   
  
' Domon, why can't you talk to me? You seem so nervous around me...why? Were friends, aren't   
  
we? You can tell me anything. What would you say anyway? You're not the social type...' Rain   
  
thought. But for some reson Rain didn't cre about that. She didn't care that he wasn't socical,  
  
or chilvarus, or a total nonvos to the romantic world.All that mattered was that she was with  
  
him, and that she could take care of him. That she could be there for him. Even though  
  
sometimes he wasn't there for her, only when it reallycounted. Rain smiled at this. She yawned   
  
and got up. She took another blancket from the supply tent, and draped it around herself. She   
  
made herself comfy, and continued to look at Domon. She was urged to get up, and hold him in   
  
her arms. She got as far as sitting next him. But she was unable to go further. She lifted her   
  
trembling hands, and let it caressed his cheek. Domon smiled, this time a little broader.   
  
Rain, afraid that he might wake up, she hurried back to her spot across from him. Suddenly,   
  
she forgot that she was cold. That one touch, made all the difference. Rain closed her eyes,  
  
but not before sneaking another at peak at Domon...   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well that was that. As you can see. I know it was kind of boring, but I couldn't think of any  
  
thing else. Actually, I don't know what say now.  
  
Should I finished this? If yes, need an idea. If no, forget the first one. Hehe! 


	3. Time is on our side

I don't own G Gundam...  
  
Thanxs a bunch for the reviews, domon-and-rain, Meako-Nohara, Rayanna!!!!!!!  
  
Time is on our side...  
  
There was a crackle of thunder and the rain poured. Domon and Rain had put up a rain  
  
tent to shield themselves. ' It's funny, Domon would of disobeyed, and continued his   
  
training regardless if there was rain. Why would he listen now?' Rain asked her self.  
  
She had suggested to Domon that he should stay inside, and he listened, to Rain's surprise.  
  
They sat on the ground on opposite sides.   
  
Domon was looking at the relentless rain pour. ' Is this ever going to stop?' Domon asked.  
  
Rain sometimes glanced at Domon, and caught him doing the same at her. She smiled to herself.  
  
" What are you laughing about?" asked Domon. " Nothing." Rain simply replied.   
  
Domon continued to stare at her. Rain blushed under his gaze. ' What is he staring at?' Rain   
  
asked as her blush turned redder. She diverted her attention to her white boots. ' I wish   
  
he'd stop it. He's making nervous.' Rain stole another glance at him, this time he was looking   
  
out side again. Rain let out a sigh of relief. " Rain." Domon started. Rain's head snapped  
  
from her boots, to Domon's face. " What do you miss most?" " Hm?" " I mean before you came with  
  
me?" ' Was Domon talking to me? Wow, this is a change. ' " What's the matter? if you say you  
  
missed Seit the most, I won't be mad." said Domon looking out side again. ' Is he board, or   
  
does he really care?' Rain asked. She finally decided to answer. " W-well, I really miss being  
  
with my father. And my college friends, oh, and of course Seit." Rain answered truthfully.   
  
" And," Rain said again. Domon looked at her, practically hanging on the word that she just   
  
spoke. " I missed being with you, uh-I mean when we were kids." Rain finished quickly.  
  
Domon smiled. He was hoping she'd say that. He really didn't care, he just wanted to hear the  
  
sound of her voice. He loved it. He loved her. He wasn't ready to admit it. Not even to   
  
himself. Domon just stared at Rain once more. Of course Rain blushed more. She didn't want to   
  
ask him what did he miss. Rain didn't think that he would say anything. He didn't do anything  
  
in his life, but train. Rain did wonder if he'd say ' I missed you, Rain.' Rain smiled at the   
  
thought. ' No, he wouldn't say anything like that. Or would he? He's just a big mystery. But   
  
wouldn't mind trying to figure him out. Domon looked outside again. ' Maybe I will ask him.  
  
In fact, I'll ask him right now...' Rain thought. " Domon." " Rain." They both said in unison.  
  
" Go ahead." Rain said politely. " I have to go." he said. " W-why?" Rain asked, almost   
  
protesting. " It stopped raining." He said as he left. ' I cant believe I let that chance   
  
pass me by.' Rain thought regretfully. Rain let out a sigh. She knew she wouldn't get a chance  
  
like that in a long time. But on the other hand, she knew that there would be another chance.  
  
She remained optimistic, ' Time is on our side, I hope...'  
  
Another disclaimer: I don't own the song ' Time is on my side ' by The Rolling Stones.  
  
I just used one line though.  
  
Well, how did you like it? I know that it ended very Corney   
  
Plz R&R!!!!!! 


	4. His beloved in trouble

I don't won G Gundam.... That's all I have to say about that.  
  
Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chappie is a little violent, nothing drastic.   
  
Oh yeah, Schwartz comes in. Surprise!  
  
His beloved in trouble...  
  
Domon cut into a tree again and again. " Why? Why can't I cut this tree down like Schwartz   
  
did?!" Domon was frustrated. He had it up to his neck with this katana.   
  
" Domon! You fool!" said Schwartz in the shadow of a huge tree. " Leave me alone!" Domon spat.  
  
" You'll never master that sword, with that attitude. " I didn't ask you!" Domon spat once   
  
again. Schwartz shook his head, and left.  
  
* At camp *  
  
Rain sighed. She was so board. She had finished on his gundam yesterday. And with Domon away,  
  
there was nothing to look at. Except the green scenery. She let another heavy sigh.  
  
She wanted to see Domon again. She knew she'd get scolded at, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Her urging was too strong. ' I just want a peak. He'll never know." said Rain. She ventured   
  
out into the forest. If she fell into the hands of danger, she had her trusty hand gun.  
  
She was well protected. She walked through the dense forest. She was a little nervous  
  
about going on her own, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She heard twigs crushing.  
  
She figured it was just her foot. She stopped again, she tried to get her bearings straight.  
  
She knew Domon wouldn't go that far away, so she began to look around. She heard loud  
  
screams, and grunts. ' Domon!' her mind exclaimed. She stood there. ' Should I really go?  
  
I mean he is training. I guess I can wait until he gets back to the tent.' Rain thought.  
  
Just before her feet moved, she heard another twig being crushed. ' That wasn't me...' Rain   
  
thought as she slowly took out her hand gun. She pointed it to were the broken twig sound came  
  
from. She continued to walk back to the camp, when a huge almost 7 foot bear came out, and   
  
attacked her. Rain moved back just enough for it's claws not to touch her skin. Instead, it   
  
tore off part of her pink dress, around the chest. The bear swung again, this time Rain   
  
moved to the side. But her hand was too slow so the bear, cut her hand, badly. Rain let out   
  
a scream.   
  
Domon was still training, when he heard it. " That sounded Rain!" Domon exclaimed.   
  
' But that can't be her. She's at the camp.' Domon thought. Domon couldn't conceive the thought  
  
that she might be in danger. Then he heard it again. " Rain!" He rushed to where the scream   
  
was. It was in fact Rain. He saw the bear, and Rain on the ground, and the blood. He was   
  
blinded by rage. Domon rushed over and tackled the bear. Domon saw that the bear wasn't   
  
normal. It was foaming out of the mouth. And bears don't attack anyone without a reason.  
  
This bear had rabies. Before the bear could lodge at Rain again, Domon tackled the bear  
  
from the side. Rain was so happy to see Domon.   
  
To any other man, a bear with rabies was something to intimidate you. But to Domon, this bear  
  
was a bear who hurt Rain, that made all the difference. He took out is katana, and it shone.  
  
It shone with such brightness, that it blinded the bear. With one strike from Domon with the   
  
sword, the bear was put out it's misery. After that he immediately came to Rain's aid.   
  
" Rain, are you alright? Please say something..." Domon pleaded. " I-I'm alright, Domon. Thanks  
  
for asking." Rain said. He carried her all the way back to the camp.   
  
* At the camp *  
  
" That bear had rabies, you know." Domon said. " I...know, just hand me that syringe over   
  
there." Rain pointed at the supply tent. Domon knew what it looked like, so it was easy to   
  
find. " Now what?" asked Domon frantically. " Hand it to me." Domon handed the syringe to Rain.  
  
First she started to squeeze her hand and her hand bled. " W-What are you doing?" asked Domon.  
  
He didn't like to Rain hurt herself. " I'm draining out the poison..." said Rain, wincing from  
  
the pain. After Rain was finished, she took the syringe and pointed it to her hand. She   
  
trembled, she was still shaking over her ordeal with the bear. Anyone would. " Domon, you have  
  
to do it." said Rain. " W-What?! No!" objected Domon. " Please." Rain asked. Domon knew that  
  
it was for her own health, and he would do anything to keep her safe, so he did it. Domon  
  
took the syringe, and pointed it to Rain's hand, just as she did. Before he stuck it in, he   
  
looked into her eyes. Rain saw that he was apologizing. Rain thought that was sweet, even   
  
though she'd prefer he said out loud. ' I'm sorry, Rain. Please forgive me.' Domon thought  
  
as he stuck the needle in. Rain winced, but she thanked Domon for catching her off guard,  
  
it hurt less. " Now what?" asked Domon softly. "...do you...see the top of the...syringe?"  
  
Domon nodded. " Pull it." she instructed, while still cringing. Domon did so, and the syringe  
  
began to fill with blood. Rain's blood. Domon looked away. " Okay, that's enough." said Rain.  
  
" Most of the poison should be out." Domon quickly withdrew the needle from her skin.   
  
" Thank you, Domon." Rain smiled. " What do I do with this?" asked Domon, ignoring her   
  
gratitude. " Just set it over there, I'll get it later. Her hand had a gash that almost   
  
showed meat. Domon looked inside the tent, and got out gauze pads, and wash cloths.  
  
Domon went to the lake to wet the rag, he returned quickly. Domon took Rain's still trembling  
  
hands, and wiped it gently. Rain blushed at his gentleness. After a few minutes of cleansing   
  
the wound, he started wrapping it up. Rain was surprised at just how much he knew about   
  
nursing a wound this serious. Rain's felt dress loose at the top. She looked down, and saw that  
  
a part of her bra was showing. 'The bear must have done it.' Rain thought as she blushed.   
  
Domon felt all of her moving around and looked up. He just now noticed her exposed area, and   
  
looked away, blushing. He then gently put her hand on her lap, to go to the suply tent to get  
  
a blanket. He put it over her. Rain couldn't say anything, she was way too flustered. He then  
  
continued to wrap her hand up again.  
  
* Few more minutes *   
  
  
  
Domon wraped the gauze a little thicker than normal. He just wanted feel her hand in his   
  
for a little longer. Domon put her hand back on her lap. He was finished. He looked at his   
  
work. He admired it. He then looked up, and saw that Rain had fallen asleep. He sat beside her.  
  
Rain being, asleep and all, had fallen on an unsuspecting Domon. Domon blushed. He was tense.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He was torn between pushing her gently away, or holding her.   
  
His heart made his decidion for him. He took her around her waist, and held her close.   
  
' I almost lost you today...' Domon thought. ' I won't let that happen again...'   
  
' I promise to never ever let that happen again...' It started to rain again. ' Good  
  
another reason to stay with her.' he thought. Domon knew that she would be wondering why he   
  
stayed, the Rain would pose as an excellent scapegoat. He held her tighter.  
  
Domon saw that Rain was going to wake up, so he let her go. He took his blanket and used it as   
  
pillow. He laid Rain down, and left. Before he did, he heard a smirk. " Who's there?" asked   
  
Domon in a low, but firm tone. " You did it Domon." said Schwartz, behind yet another tree.  
  
" Did what?" asked Domon, who knew exactly what Schwartz met. " You used that sword in it's   
  
truest form. And do you know why?" asked Schwartz. Domon didn't answer. " Because you didn't  
  
harbor vengeful thought's, Domon. You didn't have any worries or doubts in your heart.   
  
If you displayed that power against Master Asia, you would actually be a challenge to him."  
  
said Schwartz. " Shut up!" said Domon. " And you did all of that for Rain? I didn't know   
  
you cared for anyone with that much diligence." " What do you mean?" " I saw the way you   
  
nursed her wound, and held her... Not to mention the way you looked when her torn dress,  
  
and what it exposed." Schwartz laughed. Domon blushed a bright red, and left hastily.  
  
Before Schwartz left, he took a look at the sleeping Rain and said, " Maybe you are in good  
  
hands with Domon..."  
  
Soon Rain woke up. She was still a little weak from her loss of blood. She looked at her wrapped  
  
hand. ' Wow, perfect.' she said, admiring Domon's work. She noted that none of the wraps were  
  
folded, at least the outside of it. She noticed it was wrapped at the perfect amount of   
  
pressure. She smiled. She noticed it was raining again. She knew she should have been a little  
  
colder, but she didn't.  
  
Domon's warmth was still with her.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, that was the end of that chappie. Was it boring or coney? Well I hope you don't think  
  
it sounds like a bunch of crap. Oh well, until next time! 


	5. Maybe she's an angel

I don't own G Gundam.  
  
Thanx everybody for your reviews.  
  
Maybe she's an angel  
  
Domon was still swinging at the tree. We was drenched in rain, but it had stopped earlier,  
  
so it wasn't all a drag. He was going to make sure that he got back to camp a little   
  
earlier, so he could check on Rain.   
  
* At the camp *  
  
Rain woke up drowsily. She sat up, and looked at her hand. It still hurt a bit, but knowing that  
  
Domon had wrapped it up, made it hurt less. She couldn't help but smile again. Rain stretched  
  
and got up. She was energized. She felt like she could do anything. She yawned, and remembered  
  
something, ' I haven't washed up today!' she blushed, and gathered her bathing supplies.  
  
She grabbed another change of cloths, since her dress was torn. She figured that afterwards,  
  
she'd try to sow it up. First she sat at lake's edge, and took of her boots. She was sort of   
  
reluctant, because there maybe more dangers, just waiting for her. But nonetheless, she   
  
got up, and removed her cloths. She jumped in. She made sure that she kept her injured hand  
  
above the water, and took her wash cloth and rubbed it in her sweet smelling soap.  
  
* Back to Domon *  
  
' Because you didn't harbor vengeful thought's, Domon. You didn't have any worries or doubts   
  
in your heart. If you displayed that power against Master Asia, you would actually be a   
  
challenge to him.' Domon thought about what Schwartz said. It angered him. Domon just   
  
had it with Schwartz, and his little remarks. Domon stopped, and headed back to camp.  
  
Domon had arrived at the camp, only to find Rain gone. ' Where is she, I only left her for   
  
a couple hours. Hasn't she learned her lesson already?' Domon thought, as looked for Rain.  
  
He first looked through the camp throughly before he left for the lake. Domon didn't find  
  
her in the camp, so he went to lake. ' Rain had better be here, or-" Domon couldn't finish  
  
his thought, because he saw Rain in the lake. Naked. Or was she? She had her back turned.  
  
All he could see was the back of her head down the small of her back. Domon stopped in his   
  
tracks, and blushed at her beauty, or at least what he could see. Her skin was so radiant,  
  
she looked like an angle, right there in front of his eyes. ' Maybe she IS an angle'   
  
'Wait! I can't be here! I gotta get out here!' Domon thought. He left with so much hastiness,   
  
that it caused Rain to burry herself  
  
with in the privacy of the water. She still was turned around, frozen. ' What was that?! I'd   
  
better get out of here.' Rain thought. She got up, and went to the lake's edge to get her   
  
towel. She put in on, but she saw something that was out of place. Something about her dress  
  
that wasn't there before. Something black, or was it brown. It looked like a boot imprint.  
  
' Who could have put this there?' Rain asked herself. Then it hit her. ' Was Domon here? Oh  
  
my god! Did he see me?! That dirty peeping tom!' Rain thought angrily as she got her cloths on.  
  
She put on a red t shirt with some jeans. Rain made her way back to the camp, still wondering  
  
if Domon did see her. ' How much did he see. I don't think that Domon would do something like  
  
that." Rain thought. Then a felt a sense of alarm. ' What if that was someone else?!" Rain shook her head from the thoughts, 'I'll think about it later' Rain thought. ' I'd better get some food ready" said Rain aloud.  
  
* In the forest *  
  
Domon paced back and forth. ' I hope she won't think that I'm a pervert! I'm not! I would never  
  
peek at Rain like that. Not to any girl for that matter. Maybe Sai would. Maybe even Chibodee,   
  
but not me!' Domon thought. ' Rain would know that right? I hope she will?!' Domon paced  
  
faster. " Mighty Domon Kasshu is nervous? About what, may I ask?" Schwartz Bruder came out   
  
from behind a tree. ' How does he do that, just sneak up like that?' thought Domon. " None of   
  
your business!" Domon spat. " Oh well. It must be something, to get you all like this. Maybe  
  
something you saw." said Schwartz, smirking. Domon blushed. He was angered by his response.  
  
" SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Domon grasping Schwartz's coat collar. " Just shut up!" yelled Domon.  
  
" Domon what are you doing? I'm up here." said Schwartz on a tree branch. Domon looked in  
  
his hand and he only had his coat. ' Damn!' Domon yelled. " I do commend you for that. But if  
  
you don't mind, I'll be needing that back!" Schwartz said. He swooped down, and grasped his   
  
coat out of Domon's hands. And as quickly as he did that, Schwartz left.   
  
Domon sighed, and left for the camp.   
  
Rain had just finished with fruit stew, that she whipped up. It had two kinds of berries,  
  
blue and black ones. They were kind of old, but she was not about to go back in the forest   
  
and pick out new ones. Soon Domon arrived. He tried not to make eye contact with Rain, who was  
  
on the ground, trying to sew her dress. ' This wrapped hand isn't helping much!' Rain thought.  
  
" Ouch!" Rain said, as she pricked herself with the needle. Domon looked up. Rain continued  
  
a little more, but stopped. She decided she'd had enough. Rain got up, and looked in the   
  
pot. She had to use the fire Domon had build up a couple days ago, to heat the stew. It was   
  
hard work, just to keep it going, the wind had blown so hard once, and it almost went out.   
  
But now the fire was ongoing, and she was happy about that. " Well this stuff is just about   
  
done, you want some?" Domon made a face. " It tastes better then it smells, I think..." Rain   
  
said blushing. " Here, you try it out..." Rain said, grabbing two plates from the supply tent.  
  
She filled it up with the dark concoction. She gave it to Domon. " Oh, your spoon!" Rain said  
  
as she headed back to the tent. She got two spoons, and dropped one in his plate.   
  
Domon put some of the stew in his spoon, and put it to his lips. Rain looked at him. ' Why am I   
  
hoping he likes it?! I mean, he'll have to eat it, it's the only thing we have. Unless he's ready  
  
to bring down a wild bore.' Rain thought, as she filled up her plate. She sat across from   
  
Domon. Domon put the spoon in his mouth. He didn't say anything. He just continued to eat.  
  
' Hey, this is the best thing she's made since, well, since I don't know. Maybe it's the fruit.  
  
I don't know.' Domon then thought about something else. ' Maybe God has lent his power to   
  
her.' Domon laughed. " What's so funny? I know it tastes bad to you, but I kind of like it.  
  
If you have something to say, you should just say it. Domon remained quiet.   
  
" AAHHH! Domon   
  
look behind you! Please don't let it be what I think it is!" Domon looked behind him, and saw  
  
a huge snake right near his neck, about to strike. Domon quickly snapped his head to the side,  
  
before the snake could close it's jaws. Domon got up, and grabbed the snake by the head, and   
  
pulled it from the tree. It must have been about 10 feet long. Domon then took it far away from  
  
Rain, and let it go. ' Damn, maybe she is an angle, I didn't even feel that thing.' Domon thought  
  
as he shrugged it off.   
  
" Is it gone?" asked Rain with her eyes closed. " Yeah." Domon said sitting back down.  
  
" Didn't that scare the heck out of you?" asked Rain. Rain was finished  
  
with her stew, and went to get a second. " So Domon, you don't like it?" asked Rain.   
  
" It's okay." answered Domon, untruthfully. Rain sighed, and dropped the spoon. ' Oh, no please  
  
don't go in that fire!' Rain pleaded mentally. The spoon fell in the fire.   
  
" Darn!" Rain said.  
  
She bent down, and without thinking, Rain put her wrapped hand near the fire. It immediately   
  
caught fire. " Ahhh, Domon!" Rain yelled, waving her hand. Domon was quick to react he took his   
  
cloak, and smothered the flame. After that, he took the wrapping off of her hand. He saw that  
  
her hand was unharmed. Must of been the uncessicary wrapping. " Rain, how could you be so   
  
careless?!" Domon yelled. " Sorry, I-I wasn't thinking." Rain asked putting her head down.  
  
" Do you ever?!" Rain was about to respond to that smart comment, but there was a pain on  
  
injured hand. It was Domon squeezing it. " Ouch!" Rain yelled. Domon looked down, and let   
  
go. Rain turned around, hurt by his remark. " I'm sorry." said Domon monotony. Rain turned   
  
around. ' Sorry? That doesn't sound like Domon.' Rain thought. Rain just looked at him.   
  
" What are you staring at, do you want your hand wrapped up, or what?" asked Domon, who was   
  
now back to himself.   
  
* A couple of minutes later *  
  
Domon and Rain sat down once again. Domon being as gentle as he was before, began wrapping her   
  
hand. Once again Rain started to fall asleep. It was so quiet. Domon, once again enjoyed the   
  
feeling of Rain's hand being in his. He wrapped it thicker than before, and he was finished.   
  
He looked at his sleeping partner. Domon thought that she looked like the angle he saw earlier today.  
  
' Maybe you are an angel... I mean, you've saved my butt I don't know how many times. Even if   
  
your not an angel, your mine...' Domon thought. Rain's eyes opened, and their eyes met.  
  
Suddenly, like a magnet, their lips began inching closer together...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Just in case you were wondering, there is not going any Lime or Lemon.  
  
So did you like it?   
  
Domon: of course they didn't.  
  
Shut up! Well they probably won't like this chappie.  
  
Domon: What are you talking about, they don't like the whole thing.  
  
Yes they do, just maybe not this chappie.  
  
Domon: We shall see... 


	6. Let time stay stopped forever

I don't own G Gundam.  
  
Wow, thanks for all of your support for this fic. I'm glad that you are enjoying this   
  
just as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
Well here goes.  
  
Let time stay stopped forever...  
  
An ocean of mahogany met an ocean of blue. Time seemed to hang, or just stop. Domon could  
  
now smell the sweet smelling aroma of her radiant skin. It seemed to Domon that she glowed  
  
even more.   
  
Rain didn't now what happened. First she was asleep, and now she was just inches away from   
  
touching his lips with her, alas. How long she has waited for this moment. Alone in the jungle;  
  
her imagination began to wonder. ' What if he kisses me, but it doesn't stop there? What if   
  
he progressed? What if he embraces me?  
  
What if he lays with me? What will I'll do? I know, I'll gladly welcome it...'  
  
Rain's breath grew sharp, as Domon's lips moved forward. Rain felt limp.  
  
Domon was enjoying how she looked so helpless, right before his eyes. He knew that she wasn't   
  
a strong person, physically, but mentally she was. But know she seemed strong in neither state   
  
of mind. He smiled at this. What could she do?   
  
Domon's lips progressed even more.   
  
Rain felt butterflies in her stomach. It was like her first kiss. But Seit had already done   
  
that. Rain had butterflies in her stomach when Seit had kissed her. But not like this.   
  
Her stomach took twirls, and her heart ached. She wanted him to kiss her, so badly.   
  
She wanted to feel his lips on her. But now the question was: ' Will he finish what he   
  
started? Will he extinguish this fire he's started within me?' Rain thought.  
  
Now Domon's lips brushed against Rain's with so much intimacy.   
  
' What am I doing?! This is Rain! I have to stop." Domon thought. ' She's only my partner,  
  
only my friend. I can't do this.'   
  
Domon withdrew his lips, and looked away, blushing. " I-I'm sorry." said Domon softly.  
  
Rain couldn't conceive the thought of why he stopped. " Domon, why did you stop?" asked Rain   
  
in utter bewilderment.   
  
"...Because, y-your my friend, my partner, were not suppose to be doing this." Domon got up.  
  
Rain did the same. " Wait, Domon. Were are you going?" " I have to go... and... train."   
  
" Fine go! Since that's the only thing you know how to do!" Rain snapped.   
  
" What?" asked Domon.  
  
" Don't you know how to show your affection for someone? Will you hide what you feel, forever?"  
  
Rain didn't let mean to let that slip. Rain knew Domon cared for her, but how will he answer   
  
this, if he doesn't admit to himself that he cares for Rain. She could also see that she was in   
  
denial.  
  
" Who said I had something to hide?" asked Domon, crossing his arms. " Domon, you're a hopeless  
  
case!" Rain said tuning around. " Your just a big mystery. I just wish you would open up to   
  
me a little more, is that so much to ask?" " Shut up! You can't help me." Domon said   
  
defiantly. " If you let me." Rain turned around and grabbed his hand with her uninjured one.  
  
Domon would have pushed it away, but Rain buried her face in her chest.   
  
" Please, let me help  
  
you. I know I can..." Rain pleaded.  
  
Domon felt this pain, happiness he didn't know how to explain it. It was deep, and it was in his heart, that's all that   
  
Domon could comprehend. ' What is she doing to me? Any other time I would have just pushed her  
  
away. Why can't I do it?' He knew why, his heart wouldn't let him do it. His heart was just   
  
screaming for someone to help him. Domon, of coarse was too thick-headed to listen. Over and  
  
over again, his heart chose Rain to help him, but he was just to damn thick headed to   
  
listen.   
  
Domon put his arms around Rain, and he squeezed her, gently, but surely.   
  
' Is he finally going to open up?' Rain thought. Domon let go of Rain, and he knelt down and   
  
kissed her, on the lips.   
  
Time stopped again...   
  
' Please, let time stay stopped. Make this last forever...' Rain pleaded mentally.   
  
Suddenly the kiss deepened...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I know this was kindda short, sorry.  
  
Well, did you guys like it? Hope so. Um, I was going to make this chappie a cliff hanger  
  
but I decided not to. I HATE WRITING CLIFF HANGERS!  
  
Domon: No you don't, you just decided not to be cruel today.   
  
Shadow: Aw, shut up, Mr. I choked up, when I was about to kiss Rain! Na na na boo boo!  
  
Domon: * blushing* S-shut up!  
  
Shadow: Hehe!  
  
Anyway, to Maeko: The reason I didn't make this a lemon because I know that domon-and-rain  
  
didn't like lemon fics. So I decided to keep everyone happy. I hope this doesn't anger you.  
  
Domon: And if it does?  
  
Shadow: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Domon: You need to get it together... 


	7. Falling

I don't own G Gundam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't make me say anymore.   
  
Thanx for the reviews, I love everybody!!!! Well not everybody, my sister's not way up there on my list, lol.   
  
Well this is the end of the road for this story.   
  
Domon: Finally...   
  
You yeah, and at the end, I'll do a nice thank you list for all that reviewed!  
  
Falling...  
  
" Was that a dream?" asked Domon, groggily. ' Please let that be only a dream.' Domon thought.  
  
Domon was right across from a sleeping Rain. Domon sat up. ' Why in God's name would I dream something like that? I kissed Rain...' Thought Domon as he blushed.  
  
He tried to sort fact from fiction.  
  
' A bear attacking Rain. That was real...' Thought Domon as he saw Rain's wrapped hand.  
  
' ...Me seeing her in the lake...Kind of fuzzy...'  
  
' Her hand catching on fire. That was real...' Thought Domon, as he watched the spoon turn to ash in the fire.  
  
' ...Me kissing Rain...tongues involved...NO, NOT REAL!'  
  
A part of Domon wish it were real, but some parts, glad to know it didn't happen. He wasn't ready for that.   
  
Domon could of sworn it was real, he could actually feel the wetness on his lips. And the fact that Rain was smiling in her sleep, didn't help either. ' Just a dream, just a dream...' Domon kept thinking to himself.   
  
Then Domon thought about something, it was a long time ago before he even ended up her in the gundam fight. Domon recalled the time he was with Master Asia.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
" Master I had this amazing dream about me wining a gundam tournament, it was wonderful! But it got boring when I had to give a long acceptance speech. It's funny, I ended up thanking you the whole time." said Domon enthusiastically.  
  
" Domon, do you think that dream is totally obtainable?" asked Master.  
  
" Yes!"   
  
" Good. You know, I heard that dreams are the window to the soul's deepest desires, Domon.  
  
It's no wonder why you dreamt of that..."   
  
Domon and Master continued to talk of dreams that whole night.  
  
* End of flashback*  
  
' Why aren't I dreaming of defeating Kyogi, or bringing Master back, then? That's my goal, not to kiss Rain!' Domon thought, as he clinched his fists.  
  
He glanced at Rain again.   
  
' No, I want somebody to help me. I want somebody to take me from this misery.' admitted Domon.   
  
' Dreams are the window to the soul's deepest desires...' Domon kept thinking. ' I understand now... I want...want...R-'   
  
Domon shook his head. " NO!" Domon said out loud, making Rain wake up.  
  
" D-Domon, what's the matter?" asked Rain drowsily.   
  
" Nothing, just go back to sleep." said Domon, firmly.  
  
" Okay, but I know something's wrong..." said Rain, closing her eyes. " You know I can help you...if only you...ask me..." Rain said, falling back asleep.  
  
' Man she was right on the nose, as always. She's really the only one who can do that. It's not right, I shouldn't have these thoughts about her.'   
  
" Why can't I stop thinking about her?!" Domon screamed again. It didn't wake Rain.   
  
But it sure came close. If it had, Domon didn't know what he would have done.  
  
" Maybe the mighty King of Hearts is falling." said a voice.  
  
" Go away. I don't need you here." said Domon, knowing to what face that voice belonged.  
  
" Why so testy? You were the one who blurted out what you were thinking. You know you might have gotten away tonight, without seeing my face. For once, Domon, you were unpredictable, I didn't know what you were thinking, but you and that temper, gave it all away. You were thinking about Rain, weren't you?" asked Schwartz.  
  
" It's none of your business. Listen, could you leave?" asked Domon, frustrated with himself.  
  
" I think it's best that I do. I don't know much about that subject anyway." Schwartz said, as he left.  
  
' Maybe some training will make me stop thinking about this. What if this is a dream! I'll just wake up from this nightmare, and shrug it off.' thought Domon.  
  
He took one last look at Rain, before slapping himself senselessly.   
  
" Owwww. That hurt. That was stupid...." said Domon, rubbing his cheek.   
  
' I can't control what I feel anymore... I can't control it. I'm falling for you Rain...' Domon thought.  
  
He saw the sun make it's dazzling debut for the day.  
  
Domon found it impossible to shrug off the thought. But he still manage to train.  
  
  
  
-end  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
Thanks to:Maeko-Nohara  
  
Thanx for your encouraging reviews. For Both of my fics. If you get from your homework,  
  
please update your fic, if you can.   
  
Domon-and-rain: love ya! You were the first person to actually review this crap. But if you love it, I'll love it, too. Lol. Thanx for putting this fic under the kawaii category. Love your fic, also. I think I already said that though.  
  
Rayanna: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Rikisha: Thanx for reviewing! Make sure Domon has his medication soon.   
  
Siasiachi Dragon: For your encouraging review(s) I haven't looked at all of them yet.  
  
Guess 3: Thanx for giving me a level head for this fic. Appreciate the help! Please update your fic,  
  
please!  
  
Soaker87: Thanx for believing in this fic!  
  
Jessie the Wolf Demon: Thanx for reviewing.   
  
I think the best reward for an author is not about the reviews, I think it's about making the reader feel good, sad, happy, warm and fuzzy, or having some kind of emotional effect on the reader.  
  
Thank you all again! ^.^ 


End file.
